


The Best Toys are Boys

by icycas



Series: Smut Oneshots [19]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom George, Breathplay, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Sapnap, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Sub George, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sapnap, Verbal Humiliation, dom dream, dtao3, thigh fucking, top dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icycas/pseuds/icycas
Summary: Dream and Sapnap catch George alone having fun without them...Request: Top Dream and Sapnap with bottom George with slut shaming
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), The Dream Team - Relationship, dreamnap - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship, dreamnotnap - Relationship, georgenap - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Series: Smut Oneshots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869757
Comments: 31
Kudos: 1059
Collections: you've read this fucker :]





	The Best Toys are Boys

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Please don't read this if you're uncomfortable with this pairing being written about explicitly. This story is entirely fiction, but these are real people. Please don't harass anyone in this fic about pairings or their sexuality – I recognize that Dream, George, and Sapnap are straight; this is just self indulgence. If either of them ever state that this type of content makes them uncomfortable, I will delete my work.

Having friends with benefits came with… well… many benefits, but sometimes Dream and Sapnap were too busy with work that they couldn’t be there to help George out whenever he needed someone, like right now, it would have been really nice to have one of their cocks buried deep in him, fucking him like there’s no tomorrow. 

Bouncing on the baby blue dildo, the British boy let out a string of whines and moans. He coated the silicon toy with almost half of his bottle of lube, and was loving the slippery feel of the toy and the obscene noises it made each time he took it back in. Bringing a hand up to tease his pink nipples, George flicked a finger across the bud before pinching it. He closed his eyes and imagined riding Sapnap as Dream teased his chest, and the thought almost pushed George over the edge. He thought about how Sapnap would eventually grow tired of the slower pace and would start holding him still, fucking into him with enough force to knock the wind out of George. Dream would laugh as he grabbed George’s head to shove him down his cock.

“Fuck… Sapnap, fuck me harder!” the pale boy moaned into the empty room. When he was just about to cum, he sat down on the dildo as far as he could and began to grind down against his sweet spot. 

From the living room, the two boys just came back from running errands. They were in mid conversation about their filming schedule when they heard George moaning from his room. Dream and Sapnap looked at each other, immediately understanding what they were both thinking. The pair walked over to George’s room and stood at the doorway as the taller boy knocked before opening the unlocked door. They watched as George spun around, embarrassed and trying to cover himself up. 

“I-” George started, body heating up from having been caught in such a compromising position.

“Aww poor baby just couldn’t wait a few hours~” Dream purred, walking up to George before kneeling down to his level. “Always need to be stuffed full don’t you?”

Sapnap joined Dream, grabbed the dildo off the floor and fucking it back into George slowly. “Your slutty little hole is begging for us right now, isn’t it?”

The hands trailing along his exposed body made the British boy’s cock twitch. The dildo was good enough _ , _ but George wanted to be wrecked by his two friends until he couldn’t walk anymore. Pushing Sapnap’s hand back to pull out the toy, George got on all fours and began to unzip Dream’s jeans while wiggling his ass to entice the Texan. Both boys smirked. 

“Look at this whore shaking his ass back at me,” Sapnap laughed, slapping George’s right cheek hard enough to cause the naked boy to scream.  _ Interesting. _ The bearded boy caught how George’s cock twitched and leaked precum onto the floor from the slap, and decided to keep that in mind for later. 

From the other side, Dream was now leading George’s head down onto his thick and aching cock. George loved when Dream took control of him and took what he wanted, fucking into George’s throat to chase his own orgasm and desires. Currently, Dream was being too gentle for the older boy’s liking, and George wanted it fast and dirty. Trying to get his message across, George resisted against Dream’s hand that was lightly guiding him. Dream shot him a confused look, but as George just stared at the length with lustful eyes without moving, the taller boy huffed out in annoyance as he grabbed George’s hair tightly.

“You’re really gonna act as if you don’t want to be choking around my cock right now?” Dream growled before grabbing George’s face with his other hand to open George’s mouth. Before George had time to prepare, Dream was already shoving the brown eyed boy down on his cock.

“MMmmFF!” Pushing the brunette's face all the way down to the base, George began to scratch at Dream’s thighs, tears streaming down while he gagged around the length resting in his throat.

“Fuck Dream, his hole is begging to be filled right now. You love this don’t you?” Sapnap asked rhetorically. Judging by how much precum was coating the hardwood floor currently, George was more than turned on by how rough Dream was being. 

Feeling his own member harden at the two boys’ antics, Sapnap pulled down his shorts and pushed George’s quivering things together. 

“It looks like the toy is all your hole needs, so I guess we won’t need to fuck you then,” the honey tinted boy sneered, shoving his cock between George’s thighs and purposely rubbing against the other boy’s leaking length. The smooth and milky thighs pushed together didn’t feel nearly as good as George’s hole, but the situation was making Sapnap more than turned on at the moment because it was almost hotter fucking George between his thighs; it was unconventional and something they hadn’t tried before, and the younger boy had to admit that they would definitely be revisiting this kink again. 

“You look so pathetic,” Dream laughed as he wiped George’s tears from his cheeks. “How have you sucked our cocks so many times but still can’t take us down the base?”

_ Probably because both of you are fucking huge, _ George thought to himself, trying his best to breathe through his nose. A mix of saliva and precum was coating his chin and dripping down Dream’s base from how hard George was struggling to take the other boy down. The pale boy felt his head go dizzy from the lack of air and began to scratch at Dream’s thighs harder, whining for him to pull out.

“Come on, just a few more seconds,” the green eyed boy encouraged. He knew George’s limits and knew that he would have pinched him if he really couldn’t take it much longer. When Dream noticed George’s eyes roll back, the blonde pulled out. George began coughing, precum and spit dripping from his mouth as his tongue lolled out as he tried to get more air into his lungs. 

“Born to take our cocks, babe,” Sapnap groaned, watching his dick slip in and out of the pair of white thighs. Wanting more, Sapnap suddenly slipped his cock into the other boy and thrusted in. 

“AaH, Sapnap!” George cried out, not prepared to take the tan boy’s long cock. Sapnap knew exactly where George’s sweet spot was and began to purposely just graze by the nerves. George was having none of it, and started to grind back in hopes of changing the angle of the other boy’s trusts. Sapnap tsked, spanking George three times consecutively on his ass. 

“FUCK!” George cried, tears slipping down again from the stinging on his ass.

“Don’t step out of line,  _ whore, _ ” Sapnap threatened, giving one last spank on the now red cheek before burying himself in as deep as he could. 

Grabbing George again, Dream pushed him back down on his cock without warning, causing the other boy to try and squirm out of the taller boy’s hold. “You fucking love this don’t you? Love being filled with our cocks, love being treated like a cocksleeve. Be a good little toy and make us feel good.” 

The dirty talk almost made George cum right there. The boys knew how to degrade him to the point where he would be able to cum by their words alone. Bobbing his head lightly and clenching around Sapnap’s length, George tried to get the boys over the edge so that he could cum. Sapnap groaned, quickly fucking the brunette like a sex doll, uncaring of whether or not George got off. Similarly, Dream was grabbing George’s bobbing head and holding him in place to start thrusting in deeper and harder. 

“Fuck, I’m so close,” Sapnap moaned. By the way George’s hole was tightening around him and Dream was animalistic ally using the boy’s mouth, Sapnap could tell that they were also close. Slapping George’s ass as hard as possible, he heard the muffled scream as the British boy came all over the floor. Chuckling, Sapnap fucked harder into George’s convulsing hole. It felt as if the boy was milking for all his cock was worth, and not long after, Sapnap was pulling out to paint George’s ass with his cum. He watched as his cum dripped down to the boy’s hole, and groaned at the lewd sight. Guiding his cock to drag more of the cum down, Sapnap thrusted back in to lightly fuck his seed back into the boy.

Dream, feeling his orgasm get closer, thrusted into George’s mouth one last time before holding him down once again to swallow his cum.

“Fuck, drink it all up slut,” the blonde moaned. Unable to swallow all of it, George kept some in his mouth. As he pulled off, the brown eyed boy let the remaining semen drip off his tongue and onto the still hard length beneath him. He took Dream down one last time, letting the cum drip to the bottom of the base as he cleaned up the boy’s cock.

Sapnap hummed, gathering the cum George spilled onto his fingers before moving over to the older boy to pull him off of Dream. The tan boy smeared the cum along George’s lips, watching as he licked the mess up seductively.

“Cancel all your plans for today and tomorrow, we’re gonna be very busy,” Sapnap smirked. 


End file.
